En La Galería De Arte
by Stellar BS
Summary: ni con mil helados Shaoran podría devolverle el favor a Sakura y todo por el análisis de una pintura ::SyS::


**Declaración:** sakura card captor no me pertenece, de ser así yo pertenecería a las CLAMP y sería rica, viviría en Japón y hubiese propuesto una continuación de Tusbasa Reservoir Chronicle algo más explicativa, además que la hubiese mezclado un poco más con xxxHoLic y le habría dado mucha participación a Kamui y a Subaru :L

En La Galería De Arte

No veía nada, por más que mirara no veía nada.

Era como si el artista hubiese vaciado a lo loco la pintura sobre la tela sin el mínimo cuidado.

¿Y se suponía que debía ver algo en esa deformidad?

Bien, lo aceptaba, Shaoran no era de los que apreciaban el arte precisamente, era de los que preferían estudiarlo, porque era más divertido y práctico entender el motivo de la realización de la obra que lo que quería decir.

Pero a su profesora de eso le importaba muy poco, la mujer estaba obsesionada con que ellos aprendieran arte, para sensibilizarse un poco. ¿Sería un complejo por verse rodeada de hombres? ¿Entonces para que trabajaba en un instituto masculino?

Un gran enigma, pero por ella se encontraba en ese lugar.

Un museo donde se exponían las más resientes creación de quién sabe qué sujeto.

El problema era que pronto cerrarían la atención a público y él tenía en su libreta sólo el nombre de la pintura y su autor.

Patético.

Pero no lo podían culpar, porque a él le gustaba la historia y se le daban bien las matemáticas, no el arte.

¡Para ser arqueólogo no necesitaba saber esas cosas!

¿O sí?

Además la psicología sobraba para él. ¡El tipo parecía un demente o padecía de alguna clase de esquizofrenia!

Daba igual: estaba loco y ese era al mayor análisis que en horas había llegado.

Por eso se decidió a por la opción fácil y a la que todo el mundo recurría: Internet.

Dispuesto estaba a irse cuando un peculiar aroma a cerezas lo golpeó sin piedad y se coló en sus fosas nasales.

Una esencia rara, pero exquisita.

-es tan hermosa- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y volteó lentamente, casi en cámara lenta y se topó con la imagen más angelical que pudo desear.

Una chica de más o menos su edad, con aspecto inocente, miraba el cuadro con fascinación y ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia hasta ese momento, era como si estuviese poseída por esa deformidad que a él tenía exasperado.

-pe-perdón, no quería interrumpir, pero es que…-

-¿la entiendes?- Shaoran cortó su disculpa con aire esperanzado.

-¿hoe?- la muchacha dio un respingo y se sonrojó levemente ante la intensa mirada que le envió el chico castaño que estaba mirando el cuadro antes que ella llegase, se permitió perderse en su mirada un segundo, pero ante un fruncido del entrecejo del extraño si vio obligada a responder. –b-bueno… etto… yo creo que sí… - Shaoran no pudo disimular su alegría interna y expresó una sonrisa de alivio que no iba a dirigida a ella por lo que niña dudó y agregó insegura- o algo…-

-bueno, es mejor que nada- dijo Shaoran. –Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ves exactamente aquí- apuntó el dibujo que se encontraba a sus espaldas. –es para un trabajo de la preparatoria- le informó, para no parecer un demente obsesionado con el arte, porque si él llegaba a enloquecer en ese momento no sería porque la pintura le gustase exactamente. –No me he presentado, muy descotes de mi parte- soltó de pronto más para sí mismo. –Soy Li Shaoran-

-Kinomoto Sakura- se presentó ella con una sonrisa dulce y una reverencia leve.

-muy bien, Kinomoto… por favor ¿me ayudarías con esto? No te tomará mucho tiempo-

-está bien- contestó Sakura entrecerrando sus ojos que para Shaoran no eran más que gemas verdes que brillaban en lugar de pupilas. -¿qué es lo que quieres saber?- le cuestionó confundida, pero con mucho cuidado. Era una chica meticulosa, tal vez quería darle una descripción lo más certera posible, pensó él.

-sólo lo que ves- le respondió Shaoran preparándose para escribir, tomando la libreta entre sus manos y un lápiz.

-lo que me provoca verla ¿no es así?- el castaño cabeceó para afirmar que así era. –bien…- Sakura tomó aire y se concentró. –Lo que yo veo es un hombre confundido- Shaoran alzó la vista extrañado, pero no interrumpió y anotó lo que ella le dijo. –Tiene un gran conflicto, es como si tuviese que decidir entre dos cosas igualmente importantes… dos amores, tal vez-

-¿dos amores?- le cuestionó el chico y miró la pintura con curiosidad. -¿cómo ves eso? Yo sólo veo una mezcla de colores-

-no sé- le contestó con simpleza. –es que terminé de leer un libro que trataba sobre eso- aclaró con aire inocente. -¿sigo?-

-adelante-

-ok, esta obra denota el temor a perder ambas cosas, no quiere separarse de ninguna-

-es un egoísta- pensó en voz alta Shaoran y se sonrojó por ello, Sakura sonrió y lo miró con ternura.

-puede ser, pero es que ambas cosas parecen ser muy diferentes- el ambarino alzó la ceja con incredulidad y Sakura procedió a explicarle. –Se nota por el contraste de colores, es algo fuerte ¿no?- el castaño asintió. –Es muy hermosa, atrapa a quien la ve, me gusta mucho…- finalizó soltando un suspiro de añoranza.

-ya veo- Shaoran se concentró en la pintura un momento, sentía la presencia de Sakura junto a él alentándolo a ver por sí mismo lo plasmado en papel y de pronto lo vio. –Es extraño, pero creo que tienes razón. Él parece atormentado, lleno de dudas y sus emociones están chocando-

-sí, eso es lo que veo-

-¡podría resumir esto como un gran conflicto de intereses!- ante la afirmación de Sakura, Shaoran escribió rápidamente su idea para no perderla, pero un carraspeo lo hizo levantar la vista y a Sakura dar un salto de la impresión.

-disculpen, pero el museo va a cerrar- resonó una profunda voz masculina, que de inmediato identificaron como el guardia.

-oh, claro…- dijo Sakuna con un tono de voz muy suave y dulce. –Ya nos vamos ¿verdad, Li-kun?- miró al aludido con un sonrojo que le aniñaba el semblante, Shaoran asintió con fuerza y el guardia arqueó una ceja.

Se dirigieron con pasos lentos hacia la salida, Sakura sonreía tímida, mientras Shaoran tenía un brillo de satisfacción y alivio en la mirada, detuvieron sus pasos justo afuera de la puerta de vidrio, ya que ninguno sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el otro.

-ehh… bueno, yo ya me voy- dijo Sakura. –Espero haber sido de ayuda- sonrió y se alejó unos dos pasos.

-oye, Kinomoto, espera- la castaña se detuvo y lo interrogó con la mirada, a Shaoran se le cortó la respiración por un segundo, para luego soltarla de golpe, sintió las mejillas calientes y el corazón acelerado. –me siento en deuda contigo… te invito a un helado- le habló en un susurro, ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

Shaoran se sentía extraño, sería la primera vez que saldría con una chica que no fuera de su familia en una cita.

Era una cita improvisada, pero cita al fin.

…

-muy bien jóvenes, como les prometí al inicio de la clase, sus ensayos están corregidos y calificados, debo decirles que las notas no están tan altas, a pesar que se denota que investigaron muy bien la pintura que les asigné, muchos no entendieron el concepto y eso me preocupa. Pongan más atención la próxima vez cuando se les dé las instrucciones- Shaoran escuchaba la voz de su profesora de Arte, pero no le prestaba atención ya que su mente estaba en otra parte muy, muy lejos del salón de clases.

-profesora- la voz del delegado de curso interrumpió a la docente. – ¿En qué fallamos mayormente?- la mujer sonrió ante la pregunta y precedió a explicar.

-pues muchos buscaron la historia del autor y se formaron una idea a partir de lo que sabían, era tan simple como ver la pintura y decir lo que sentían al mirarla…-

_-lo que me provoca verla ¿no es así?-_ Shaoran se permitió retroceder en el tiempo y recordar esa frase dicha por su salvadora de ojos verdes.

Hipnóticos ojos verdes, se corrigió.

-…sin más preámbulos, joven Arai- un muchacho tímido se acercó y tomó su calificación. –Mejor suerte para la próxima- el chico sonrió y se dirigió a su puesto

-¿cómo te fue?- susurró un pelinegro al lado de Shaoran al recién llamado.

-a las duras, Eriol- contestó este. –y eso que me metí a cuando buscador en red encontré- se rieron bajito y la profesora siguió con una lista de nombres.

-…Hanamura- la profesora esperó, pero nadie respondió. –Señor Hanamura, despierte-

-¿qué? ¿Yo, qué?- las risotadas masculinas resonaron y con vergüenza el aludido se puso de pie.

-¡por los Dioses, esto me gano por trabajar en un colegio de hombres, de todos no sale uno!- la adulta suspiró. –el siguiente es… oh, lo digo: no sale uno- miró con decepción el papel. –el joven Hiraguizawa- Eriol se acercó sonriente totalmente despreocupado.

-pudo ser peor- expandió la sonrisa.

-bien… Horigoshi-

La lista seguía y Shaoran se preparaba para recibir su calificación.

-Kazehaya- el joven Li sabía que seguido de este venía otro y luego él. – Kuromizawa- se iba a poner de pie, pero… -Makehano- o el tiempo se había adelantado o lo habían saltado.

Eriol le dirigió una mirada de pésame.

-o es el mejor o es el peor, amigo…- le dijo.

-señor Hiraguizawa podría guardar silencio o compartir con todos sus comentarios- Eriol le sonrió e indicó con sus manos que se quedaría callado. –muchas gracias. Ahora Tadashi, Takishima…-

Shaoran no entendía porqué no lo habían llamado ¡si incluso Yamasaki estaba recibiendo su informe! No lo entendía y aunque se esforzara en tranquilizarse no podía. Si bien no era la calificación, ni la dichosa pintura lo que le importaba no podía evitar estar tenso.

Porque había alguien que le preguntaría sus resultados esa misma tarde.

-y para el final- habló la profesora luego de entregar el informe de Zutto, último de la lista. –He dejado el trabajo del señor Li- el salón fue invadido por un mortal silencio y todas las miradas viajaron a Shaoran, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza. –joven Li, le estoy hablando, sea tan amable de ponerse de pie- si un resorte hubiese estado bajo Shaoran hubiese actuado más lento, el joven chino saltó sin ninguna delicadeza de la silla, haciendo que esta volara lejos en el proceso. -¿siempre son iguales en esta clase? Cada uno es peor que el anterior, pero en fin- suspiró la maestra. –no sé cómo lo ha logrado, pero su trabajo es el mejor. –a Shaoran se le desencajó el rostro. –no me mire como idiota, Li. No estoy bromeando, logró lo que pedí. Especificó todo lo que veía y lo complementó con datos personales de su autor. Justificó la pintura con un conflicto emocional, lo cual según fuentes no oficiales, es real, ya que este hombre se casó con una dama de alta sociedad y se habría enamorado de un prostituta hija de un pastor-

El castaño no entendía nada, esas no había sido sus conclusiones, en absoluto. Él jamás pensó que la historia que Sakura se formó tenía algo de verídico. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía y se había valido de ello?

-felicidades, Li. Este es lejos el mejor de los informes- le mujer extendió el trabajo y él lo tomó, no se dio ni por enterado cuando había llegado hasta allá, pero ahora un aire de orgullo le inflaba el pecho.

Tenía una buena razón para juntarse con Sakura esa tarde y le debía algo más de un helado, porque ver la cara de sus compañeros y los halagos de su profesora de arte no tenía precio alguno.

Un helado no bastaría esta vez, pero tenía muchas tardes más para pagarle por su ayuda.

**FIN**

;)

¿Qué tal? ¿Merece algún cometario? Déjenme saber su opinión

Espero que les gustase

A mí me pareció algo raro, mas es mi creación y la amo por ser mía

Pero es que recordé mis tiempos de colegio cuando tuve que hacer algo similar con una canción y el otro día fui a la Pinacoteca con mis amigos y no me resistí.

Bueno… un besito y buen día.


End file.
